Alone but Together
by fire-of-fate
Summary: After APB, Rachel fills in for Quen for a day as Trent travels to Chicago for a business meeting. Read to see what trouble our favorite 'non-couple' can get into. Suggestions for situations welcome under reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Phone!" Jenks shouted a half second before it rang. It always freaked me out the way he and Ivy do that. I capped the vial on the curse I had just finished, dropped my circle and reached over the large kitchen table to retrieve the phone.

"Vampric Charms," I said into the receiver, leaving my name off intentionally incase whoever calling reads the papers.

"Hello Ms Morgan" came across in a gravely tone.

"Oh hey Quen, hows it going? Say Hi to Ceri for me."

"Not well I'm afraid, Ceri has come down ill and she needs a hand with the children today." He replied.

"Oh, I hope it's not too serious." I said silently praying that he wasn't going to ask me to babysit. I love those girls but they are a lot smarter than most children their age and that means they will find their way into more trouble.

"No most likely just the flu, but I wanted to see if you were available to take my place for security today. Mr. Kalamack has a meeting and, If someone else were to go with him, I would be able to tend to Ceri and the children." I breathed a sigh of relieve, babysitting Trent would be a whole lot easier than those girls, he isn't nearly as cleaver.

"Yha, I guess I could pencil you in." Seeing as my schedule has been empty for weeks now, no one wants to hire a Demon on the books. "What time did you need me to come by?"

"Could you be here by four o'clock this afternoon?" I glanced at the clock it was already two thirty, oh well. "Yha, I'll be there, see you then."

I parked in the front lot of the compound and made my way up the stairs, smiling at the scent of the roses as I passed and recalling the times I would break in and sneak around the compound as a mink. I walked into the large entry way and immediately stepped back as Trent was coming at me full steam.

"Your late, your clothes are up stairs. Why my all means did you feel the need to park in the front lot." He said clearly irritated with me already, the start to a great day.

"I'm late by what five minutes. And what the hell do you mean my clothes, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I said sparing a glance to my halter top, working leathers and kick ass boots as I let him drag me down the long hall to the 'home' area of the building.

"It's a business meeting Rachel not a hooker convention, up the stairs second door on the left." He said as he went to dole out hugs to the girls.

They shouted "Aunt Rachel!" over his shoulders clearly wanting to see me, who ever heard of 9 month olds speaking in full sentences. Those kids are definitely too smart to be related to Trent. I spared a wave to Quen in the living room as I headed up the stair way.

"Aunt Rachel can't right now, she's going to work with me and were already running late." I heard him say as I stepped into the room.

It was the same room Elizabeth had been in last time I had been in here, but it had clearly been redecorated. Soft white light blue and green floral tones filled the room, from the beautiful painting of a cheerful cottage on the wall to the quilt covering the king size bed. Ceri had definitely had a positive effect on the decorating here. I glared down at the suit laid out on the bed, at least it was black not brown, I thought as I tugged off my boots. I slipped into the stockings feeling them slide smoothly over my legs, normally stockings feel gritty and scratchy, but these felt like a second skin I spared a glance at the tag and noted they were silk not nylon.

I turned to the mirror after I dressed, the black suit and red camisole set off my skin nicely but the knee length pleated skirt looked so catholic school girl. I rolled the waist of the skirt till it hit me mid thigh instead, pleased with the effect. Slipping on my kick ass boots I made my way to the living room.

"Those aren't the shoes I laid out." Trent said as I came down the stairs. "And I thought the skirt would be longer."

"I'm not wearing 6 inch pumps get over it." I said and at the look on his face I added. "If we had a situation I can't run in them, and I can't hide charms in them like I can these. The boots stay. You're lucky I'm wearing the stockings and that's only because I've found them useful on the job."

"What have you ever used stockings for on a run?" Trent asked as he grabbed his suit jacket.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said playfully as he followed me from the living room.

I was surprised he was following me out the front of the building until he said quietly, "Once were out of city limits I drive, I want to see what the mini cooper can do."

I chuckled my acknowledgement before asking. "Where are we going that's outside the city?"

"Chicago, I have a dinner meeting." He said as I tossed my suit jacket in the back and slide behind the wheel.

"Wow, Ok didn't know it was a road trip but whatever."

"What did you have a hot date this evening?" he asked

"Nope, I'm yours all night; my dance card hasn't been very crowded since the whole demon thing came out." I said striving desperately to seem nonchalant as I started the engine and tossed a piece of gum in my mouth.

I Turned onto 52 as I cranked up the radio cracking my gum. Trent had shucked off his suit jacket as well and loosened the tie on his dark green silk shirt.

"Toniiiiggghhttt we are younnnggg, so lets set the world on fiiirree we can burn briiigtter than the suuuuunnnnn! " I started to sing along, off key, to the song pounding out the stereo.

"You're off key," Trent said with a smirk.

"I know, I like to sing that way." I replied sarcastically. Then I chuckled and said "I sang this at Karaoke last night. Everyone joined in for the chorus, Al looked at me like I had lost my mind, I don't think he'll be dragging me to Dalliance any time soon."

"They have Karaoke in the ever after?" He asked skeptically.

"Yha they were the ones who came up with it, they just told the Japanese about it. It's hilarious 'couse everyone tries to do their own special effects along with the song." I said followed by a large bubble cracking my gum.

I picked up the pack off the console. "You want a piece." I offered. Trent looked at the pack considering, thinking about it much longer than any stick of gum deserved. Then he considered me before saying.

"Yes, I think I'll try it." He finally said reaching into the pack.

"Try it? As in you've never had gum before." I said sarcastically.

"'_Elven princes' do not chew gum'_' he said mockingly, "Jon would have an aneurysm if he saw me doing this." He stated smirking as he bit into the piece.

Laughing loudly I said. "Seriously, you were not allowed to chew gum? Wow I thought my childhood was wacky, here have another chew away I don't give a damn."

"That's one of the things I love about you Morgan," He said chewing satisfyingly. "You're the only one who doesn't judge me if I do something that's not perfectly proper. If anything I think you like me better when I'm this way."

"I do, what can I say, I like the bad boys." I said chuckling as he nearly spit his gum out attempting a bubble. "You have to press the gum flat on the roof of your mouth then coat your tongue with it and blow into the hole your tongue made." I said followed by a demonstration with a giant bubble half the size of my face.

Trent blew a little half bubble with a hole in it but the hilarious look of achievement on his face was worth it. I was just astonished we were getting along so well.

"Oh I almost forgot I made you something." I said as slipped the vial to him and turned onto 74. His hand was warm against mine for the split second as he took the vial, sending a small tingle though me. I wanted to blame it on the level of line energy I was spindling but I'm pretty sure that had nothing to do with it.

"What is it?" he asked holding the vial of potion to the light before slipping it into his pocket.

"It's a transformation curse, Its already invoked you just have to drink it and say Altum Mihi." I said.

"What will it turn me into?" He asked skeptically.

"A man. It'll just change the way you look, give you dark hair make you shorter and give you a longer squarer jaw, small changes that's all. But more importantly when you come back you'll have your fingers back. And don't worry I'll take the smut for it."

"I can take my own smut." He said. "How does it replace my fingers?"

"I have to take the smut I'll be the one invoking it, and trust me you don't want to know. But you can use it if you ever need a disguise or want to look like someone else for some reason."

"Hmm, now that does sound like fun. I could be someone else for a day?" He said thoughtfully.

"No, you'll just_ look_ like someone else for a day, well actually for however long you want until you repeat the invocation." I said. "You have no idea what I had to do to convince Al that I wanted to make it for a disguise for myself, and then he kept telling me not to play with the accessories whatever that means."

Trent chuckled deep and throaty at that comment, must be a guy thing. "What is your relationship with him anyway? Are you dating or something?"

"Ha heck no." I replied smacking my gum. "He's my teacher that's all."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, you can't tell me there's nothing going on." He said with a hint of jealousy darkening his voice.

"He tried something, once. He said it was to prove that I can't defend myself." I said pensively. "If it wasn't for Newt breaking us up, I would have fried his little kitty brain."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"She forbid him from ever making a pass at me again or using his position as my teacher to get into my pants, she said in no uncertain terms that shed kill him if he tried to have sex with me." I clarified.

"Oh, but you guys are together? Or would be if it wasn't for that." He asked.

"No, I'm not interested in him and he said, and I quote 'I'll never be the kind of guy who could complete you, you're a hard bitch.' I guess I'm just too much for anyone to be willing to put up with. Even Ivy said she's no longer going to try to be more than friends." I said wallowing in a bit of pity.

"Oh, I thought you two have been lovers for years, but vampires aren't much for monogamy anyway." He said thoughtfully.

"Na, I don't swing that way. Why the sudden interest in my love life?" I asked curious.

"No reason." He said quickly as he started a particularly large bubble, jerk was good at everything huh.

"What about your love life? What's the deal with you and Ceri? Or is she with Quen, It's hard to tell with you guys." I asked trying my best not to sound offensive.

"Ceri has taken the place originally meant for Elizabeth, but we both agree to a more old world relationship." He said quietly.

"Meaning what exactly?" I asked confused.

"Meaning we have two heirs, we have no need to try for more. So we are a ruling unit, but prefer the company of our chosen consorts." He said as if that would explain everything.

"So are you dating her or something?" I asked still confused.

"No, Quen is, I'm more like her husband." He said sighing. "It's how elves usually do things, Elizabeth was hung up on the human concept of monogamy. We have the heirs we need, we rule well together, but we date other people. As long as we keep it out of the media we can date whomever we like, and we have no reason to share a bed. I'm not really interested in her in that way anyway so it works out well for both of us."

"Why not she's beautiful?" I said self-consciously, trying to analyze why I was asking.

Trent gazed out the window and smiled softly as he said "She doesn't excite me, I want a woman who's more of a challenge in every way." He visually shook himself and then said. "It's still pretty normal for matched couples to do the whole consort thing, I'm pretty sure my parents did, or at least my mother anyway."

"What makes you think that?" I asked curiously.

"When she would come home smelling of steal and oil, she also smelled like your dad. I told you I thought they worked together, I'm pretty sure he was her consort." He said.

"No way in hell," I objected. "There's no way my dad would cheat on my mom, they loved each other."

"Oh, you mean like there's no way your mother would have slept with Donald, because that's not how you or your brother came about." He said sarcastically. "It's not wrong, my parents married for politics it only stands to reason they would choose a love match for their consorts. And I thought you would have learned by now that you can love more than person. The fact that your dad loved my mother doesn't mean he loved your mother any less."

The car grew quiet as I drove on, pissed about his accusation. It feels like the more I grow up the more I realize my father wasn't the man I thought he was, he wasn't as perfect as I thought he was. But then again every child thinks their parents can do no wrong, Trents a dad and he certainly isn't perfect, but I bet Lucy doesn't see it that way. I sighed audibly, I hate growing up it always seems to hurt more than it should. But he's right; my mom loved my dad even if she slept with Donald. And maybe my dad loved my mom as well as someone eles, besides he has no _proof_ that they were together.

My mood shifted to a quiet acceptance as Trent said, "I didn't mean to upset you, just to let you know that these consort relationships are normal and accepted. I'm happy that Ceri and Quen are happy together, and I want to find someone to be happy with too." He said sounding like he wanted to say more but stopped.

"I get that, a little too well. When Ivy and Glen were dating, it's like seeing heaven and being locked outside while you watch everyone else enjoying that happiness." I said sulking.

"Well if we're going to be alone at least were alone together." He said looking at me intently.

I smacked my gum as I considered that, it's how him and I have always been. Together but somehow separate, alone. It's not what I wanted, I realized.

I began sighing slowly and realized I was in the process of blowing an extremely large bubble I turned my head to show Trent, only to have it pop in my face. Apparently he had been doing the same because now our two pieces of gum were stuck to one another pulled between us.

I giggled as I held the gum between my teeth and said. "e're 'uck 'ogether."

He replied "'ye 'ot it" between his teeth as I glanced back at the road. I felt his lips against mine in the smallest quickest chastest kiss in existence, and as the thrill ran through me I opened my mouth in shock and he stole my gum right between my teeth.

"You stole my gum! You kissed me!" I said in total shock.

"Relax Rachel it's not like it's our first kiss." He said as he settled back smugly chewing on his humongous wad of gum. Then blew an epically large bubble he held it between his teeth teasingly and asked. "Do you want it back?"

I blushed as I popped a new piece of gum in my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Trent was pestering me to relinquish the steering wheel. I pulled the car over past the narrow shoulder and onto the bumpy grass. As I walked in front of the car I stared out over the grassy field beside the road enjoying the feel of the sun against my skin. Despite the incredible humidity making a scorching 95 degree day feel more like 100, I breathed deep. After the few days I spent living in the ever-after I would forever cherish sunny days, even in the heat of summer.

I slid in the car adjusting the seat back into a more relaxed incline as Trent pulled back out onto the highway. The roads in between cities had long gone fallow and even on the highways the light poles had fallen to the ground. We passed a boarded up gas station as Trent began fiddling with the CD holder strapped to the visor. I glanced over and saw the speedometer hovering over 95.

"Slow the heck down, if I lose my license because you're driving like a maniac –" I began to shout at him.

"I would just get it back for you," he finished. "Besides were seriously in the middle of nowhere, no one is going to pull me over."

Popping in my Pusifier CD he scrolled through the songs as he drove, clearly familiar with the tracks. "Don't be aroused by my confession, unless you don't give a good god damn about redemption." He began singing along in his velvety rich voice.

The chance to bicker with Trent lost its interest as I listened to him croon the sultry song. I laid back in the seat and embraced the warmth of his voice.

* * *

"That drive went by a lot quicker than when Quen drives." Trent said satisfied, jarring me awake. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until I found myself sitting up and wiping a small amount of saliva from my cheek. I tried to hide my blush of embarrassment as I pretended to fix my hair.

Clearing my throat I asked. "Where are we?"

"Just entering the Chicago city limits, we were running a bit early so I'm taking the scenic route." He explained indicating the park on our right with a view of some large body of water, maybe lake Michigan, I couldn't tell where we were just that there was a line running to our right that felt large and often used.

It was a warm comfortable hum through me, an oddly familiar and safe feeling, especially for a line I had never used. After many twist and turns at random, clearly Trent liked wandering, we pulled in front of a white granite stone building. It was indistinguishable from all the others near it except for a small green sign in the front stating 'Dellish'.

Trent pulled the car directly in front of the building as I said "First you're speeding and now your parking in a fire lane? You are clearly sabotaging my license to get me to work for you. "

"Rachel, you're working for me right now." Trent said snarky, "And its Valet parking."

As he left the car he tossed the keys to a pimply faced teen, I said a prayer that he didn't just steal my car as we made our way into the small dark restaurant.

* * *

A/N - sorry for the woefully short chapter its leading into a really funny one next time, just needed to squeaze in some tidbits first


	3. Chapter 3

My hair blew forward as we entered the restaurant, destroying what little I had been able to do to style it. Brushing a piece out of my mouth I looked up to see Trent talking with the hostess. We followed the sleek blonde woman through a maze of tables to a second more secluded seating area.

The squat muscular man sitting at the table did his best to look harmless as he rose to introduce himself. His suit hung perfectly, clearly tailored to both mask and emphasis his broad weight lifter shoulders. Abre, grasped my hand firmly and the spicy sent of vampire rose up between us. His sharp black eyes brought to life what would have otherwise been a plain face. He had the cool grace of a predator, clearly a dead vampire.

I smirked as i pulled out my own chair at the table, at least Trent had enough sence to let me seat myself now days. As the cheerful waitress rattled off the specials I glanced around the room I noticed that there were only two other tables occupied, and i would bet my favorate spell pot those happy couples were part of this vampires carmilla here to keep an eye on us.

finally her perky eyes fell on me and I ordered.

"Bottled water please, and do you have cheese burgers here?" I asked, Ignoring Trents apalled grunt.

"We have a Teriaki Burger, with pinapple garnish served with spring greans." She replied

"Works for me." I said handing the leather bound menu back to her.

Shortly after she left the room Trent entered bussiness mode and began his speal.

"Now, its clear to me from this restaurant you're a man who knows quality in a product. And that's exactly what we deliver at Kalamack Indistries. Our product is refined to provide only what is needed to the consumer and no filler means no unwanted side effects."

"Mr Kalamack please, before you being your sales pitch. Who is this lovely woman you so easily disregard. I would love to make her _acquaintance." Abre_ said as he ran his hand up my thigh.

Shortly before he reached the throwing knife holster I grabbed hold of his wrist and bent it back at a sharp angle.

"If I get ahold of this hand again I'm keeping it, understood." I said with menace, even as my scar tinged slightly. What once would have left me moaning in pleasure was now little more than a chill, guess the enzymes were wearing out of my system after all.

"Rachel." Trent said with reproach, clearing his throat he followed with. "This is my associate Rachel Morgan."

"Oh, from Ryan Cormels carmilla. Well if he had a stake in all of this he needed only say so, a notorious spy is just a ridiculous concept." He laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Ryan doesn't even know I'm here actually. I'm just here to help Trent, um Mr. Kalamack, Take care of business." I said with a sour smile.

The wait staff returned with our food and drink order, the burger was huge plump and jucy with a thick circle of pinapple spread on top. I ate a fork full of the greens to discover a small amount of zesty asian dressing mixed in, absolutly scrummy!

"Hmm, I did hear a rumor that he let specific members of his little family run amock in his city. Though no one has ever figured what you might have done to win such favor. We should have drinks after all this business and you could show me." Abre said lavacously as chills ran down my neck. "Silly of him to let you run free and unbound into others territories, so tempting. If I was a lesser Vampire I would show you what he's been holding back, and you would never wander from me."

"More likely I would kill you to get free." I retorted around my mouth full of greens, immediately regretting it when Trent looked like he was close to throwing up. Thinking quickly I swollowed and added "But that won't be necessary because you wouldn't do such a crass thing. From what I've heard you are a man of honor and class." _Smooth Rachel real smooth, _I thought to myself.

"Yes and as an honorable master you would want only the best for your carmilla." Trent picked up my lead quickly and ran with it back into the business meeting. "We import our product directly from our own farms, removing any risk of both contamination and FIB involvement."

_Whoa what kind of farming is he referring to. _I realized too late._ I'm starting to get the feeling he isn't talking about selling these Vampires strawberries. Oh, God. Purity quality, effectiveness. He's trying to sell Brimstone right in front of me!_

"Is there a problem Ms Morgan?" Abre asked. "You look as though you've just realized some dire emergency.

"Oh, um no. I think I might have left the oven on is all." I said trying to cover. I have got to learn how to control my face better. Instead I chose to hide it in a face full of burger, the sweet jucies filling my mouth as i stiffled a moan of pleasure. _By the turn this food is good._

Trent rested his face in his hand as I realized that was the classiest face-palm I've ever seen. "I'm sure your room mate can handle it." He passed off as he resettled to resume the conversation.

"Yes, are you still living with Ms Tamwood? I have heard so much about what she has been doing for our kind, and not even just her own carmilla, she had helped a child of mine who crossed territories a while back and found himself in some trouble. Tell her if she ever wished to accompany you instead of this bozo she would be warmly welcomed." He said nodding to Trent.

I turned to see Trents face taking on a malted shade of embarrassment and anger.

"What?" I asked in shock as i licked the jucies off my fingers.

"It's clear Mr. Cormel has been using Kalamack here as a cover to keep his hands clean, and sent you to supervise his work. I don't blame him for it, this one seems quite the jumpy fellow. I am very glad he sent you however, you're a breath of refreshing honesty and humor to what I was sure was going to be a dry pointless meeting. Tell me Ms Morgan, Rachel, have you ever used this product yourself?"

I cleared my throat before replying "Yes."

Trent looked as if he was trying to clear a hair ball.

"And in your most honest opinion, what did you think of it?" Abre asked watching me intently, but for the first time without playful lust. I immediately got the impression that beyond all the games, he honestly had his peoples best interest at heart. That earned him a lot of respect from me.

"Truthfully, the first time I used it I wasn't aware Ivy had put it in the cookies. And until she said something I would have never known. I never used anything from the street so I didn't know what to expect but all I felt was; increased hunger, a little more well-rested but I wouldn't say energetic, and a bit more clear-headed. I had another experience where Ivy wasn't around and Jenks felt that I needed some, so he bought street grade and hid it in my coffee. There is a significant difference. While the street stuff got us through the run, it also led to me making poor impulsive decisions, a sense of euphoria in a situation where I needed to focus on a threat, and could have easily led to me being killed if it wasn't for some incredibly good back up. There was also a terrible crash after the street stuff. After that I swore I'd never use anything again. And I don't eat the cookies, though Ceri has slipped me a little in the past as well. Come to think of it my friends have really been trying to drug me a lot huh."

That earned me a chuckle as Abre asked "If you don't use it routinely how are you and Ms Tamwood able to manage sharing blood regularly, and Mr Cormel at that matter."

"I don't share blood with them." I replied.

The Vampire before me was visually taken aback in shock. After an introspective pause he said.

"Well it's settled then, if the alternative is products that can scare a sicon into refusing to share blood tell Mr Cormel he can open up shop here immediately. Actually, I insist on it." Abre said with confidance


End file.
